Las parejas de Roma
by Aceite y Agua
Summary: Una encuesta


Himaruya

* * *

Francia come un poco de paleta helada, absorbiendo con los labios y mirando a España de reojo dormir a Vaticano.

—Estaba pensando...

El ibérico sacude la cabeza sin que se le borre la sonrisa de baboso, girándose a mirar a Francia.

—¿Mmm?

Francia le hace los ojos en blanco y se ríe un poco.

—Si pudiéramos elegir una persona... sólo UNA persona para _papa_...

—¿Eh? —pregunta con la risas y luego levanta las cejas con esa pregunta—. ¿Una sola?

—Te ves monísimo... sólo no la babees demasiado que puedes ahogarla —más risas y se acomoda mejor en el sillón—. _Oui_ , una persona para _papa_ , para siempre... que sólo tuviera una pareja.

España le saca la lengua y le hace un cariñito en la cara a Vaticano.

—Eso no se puede, papá se muere.

—Hablo del caso hipotéeeeetico... no digo que vayamos a hacerlo. Sólo pregunto —se encoge de hombros sorbiendo un poco la paleta —. A mí siempre me ha gustado con Germania.

—Mi madre —niega con la cabeza sonriendo.

—¡Ahh, Naah! ¡¿En serio?! Pero... ¡naaah! Eso no vale... a mí también me gusta con _maman_ , pero es que hace muy buena pareja con Germania.

—Bueno, sí pero... es que... joder. No, mi madre se lo merecía, ella fue la primera, después de Helena pero, ya sabes a qué me refiero.

—Es que todos querrían que fuera con su madre.

—Nah, ni de coña.

—A excepción de _Scotty_.

—A excepción de todos los que dirían "conmigo" si les preguntáramos, o que no lo dirían pero lo pensarían.

Francia se ríe.

—Eso tampoco... en realidad eso tampoco me interesa del todo, porque eso puedo verlo y ya lo sé. Va más bien, mi pregunta hacia... con quien te imaginas a _papa_.

—Me sorprende que tú, precisamente no hayas dicho a Britania por una cuestión de espejo —pica. El francés le mira y sonríe de lado.

—Naaah, es decir... —se ríe un poquito —, bueno, con Britania creo que se divierte, pero... es que a mí me gusta Germania para _papa_ , siempre me ha gustado. A ver, de los que están en la casa, ¿con quién te gusta más a ti?

—Sí... Germania... o Helena.

—Y yo soy el romántico —se ríe un poco —... me pregunto si _Prusse_ diría su _vater_ también.

—¡Qué va! Ya verás, vamos a preguntarle.

El galo se ríe un poco, mirando el reloj.

—Ya no debe de tardar...

Y ahí entra Prusia sin saber muy bien a lo que va.

— _Heeeey!_ ¡Tíoooos! —sonríe al verles, acercándoseles y España le pide silencio para que no despierte a la niña. Francia hace los ojos en blanco y gesticula hablando sin producir sonido.

—No, eso tampoco, pero no gritéis.

—No seas dramático, con lo que gritan tú y Romano créeme que esta niña o se habitúa a los gritos o no va a dormir jamás.

España se ríe y Prusia se acerca sonriente para chocar los puños. Francia le da su par de besos de rigor y no es hasta que ya están acomodados con bebidas en mano que se acuerda de nuevo del tema.

—Oh... sabes, estábamos hablando hace un rato, y tengo una pregunta para ti.

Prusia levanta las cejas y le mira porque España estaba contando quine sabe qué en uno de sus interminables discursos que últimamente empiezan siempre con Vaticano y sus chocoaventuras. Francia le sonríe a España y le cierra un ojo.

—Son varias... de hecho, son preguntas sobre _papa_.

—Te queremos mucho tío, pero de verdad... llámanos cuando la niña vaya a la universidad —responde Prusia para España, volviéndose a Francia interesado y agradecido del cambio de tema.

Francia se ríe un poco de la sinceridad de Prusia, dándole una copa a su vino.

—En un caso hipotético que _papa_ se quedara con una sola persona... ¿quién crees que debería ser su pareja?

España chasquea la lengua y se vuelve a Prusia para oír la respuesta... este parpadea un poco con la pregunta. El galo le sonríe.

—Pues con... —una de esas sonrisitas tontas que auguran que la frase acaba con "migo". Francia hace los ojos en blanco.

—No pueden ser todos TAN predecibles.

— _Was?_

—Bien, creo que voy a empezar a documentarlo... —Francia se ríe levantándose para ir por un papel. España se ríe —. Y en el supuesto caso de que tú recuperaras tu cerebro y recordaras que tú estás con _Hongríe_...

—¿Eh? —Prusia vacila porque no ha dicho nada de eso.

—¿Con quién crees que debería estar? —pregunta Francia tomando un papelito del teléfono, un libro para recargarse y un bolígrafo.

—Pues con... con quién quiera, ¿no? —mira a España un poco sin entender.

—Si tuvieras que elegir tú a quien te gusta más para él —le responde el moreno.

—¿De... quienes?

—De cualquiera... —propone Francia a ver si dice alguien que no sean los ancient, que también le da curiosidad.

—West _nein_ —deja claro desde ya.

Francia se ríe y España con él.

—Claaro, si no puede ser tuyo, tampoco suyo.

—Pues... es que... —se humedece los labios un poco atrapado.

—Es válido, es válido... —acepta Francia, asintiendo.

—No es por mí, es que creo que debería ser alguien _awesome_... no que West no lo sea pero... es que hay gente más _awesome_ y... además está _Italien_.

—Aaay, la gente _awesome_ —se ríe España.

—Hay gente más _awesome_ que _Allemagne_... —escribe Francia en su papelito, riéndose un poco.

—Pues la hay, por que siempre está con eso de los besos que le da, _ja_ , mira, si yo fuera a perseguirle como hace él, también me los daría a mí, ni que fuera la gran cosa.

Francia se des co jo na. Prusia se sonroja con esas risas que además España corea.

—Seguro que te daría todos los que quisieras si se los pidieras... eso y más, ya deberías pedirle permiso a _Hongríe._

Prusia traga saliva con eso.

—Lo más interesantes es que creo que es posible que _Hongrie_ le dejara... si estuviera ahí —Francia mira a España de reojo —. O quizás un _menage_.

—No me preguntes como si fuera a mí...

— _Nein!_ ¡Un _menage_ no! —Prusia se tensa.

—Siempre el problema con los _menages_... por eso ya no están tan de moda —Francia se ríe otra vez.

—Anda, venga, no te pongas denso... la cosa es que, ¿no se te ocurre nadie más que tú? ¿Ni tu padre?

— _Mein vater_... —se lo piensa.

—... o Helena.

El sajón piensa en Helena y el problema es que ella se parece mucho a Hungría... y si Veneciano tiene ese problema porque Alemania y Germania se parecen y es VENECIANO no quiere ni saber los problemas que tendría él.

— _Nein_. Helena _nein_.

—Vale... ¿entonces? _Mon maman_... Egipto... Britania?

—Egipto. Egipto, ella me gusta. _Ja_.

— _Quoi_?

— _Ja_ , porque _vater_ y Galia mejor. Egipto para _Rome_.

—Mira que eres raro —se ríe España.

—Pero... hombre, ¿qué hay de Germania con _Rome_? ¿Y qué vas a hacer con Helena? —pregunta el español y el albino suelta otra risa de esas de "conmigo".

—Pues es que _mein vater_ no es muy feliz...

Francia se ríe un poco más y luego mira a Prusia sorprendido de lo POCO que se entera.

—¡Tu padre lleva toda la vida intentando quedarse SÓLO con _papa_!

—¡Ya lo sé, pero no es muy feliz!

—Anda Francia, déjalo que lo empareje con quien quiera —se ríe España.

—¡Lo sería de estar solo con él! —mira a España para que lo confirme y luego hace los ojos en blanco.

—Aunque es una pena que se acabaría el Helena-Egipto —suelta el ibérico.

—Tan absurdamente sensuales que son las dos juntas... —le secunda el galo.

—¡Oooh! ¡Tengo videos nuevos de esta semana! —cae en la cuenta Prusia.

A Francia le brillan los ojos.

—A _Espagne_ no se los enseñes porque él es un _papa_ bueno y puro y casto y no puede ver esas cosas.

—¿Perdonaaaa?

—Lo siento, eres el padre de un ángel, tú ya no puedes pensar en nada más que en la santidad.

—¡HA! ¡Y más HA! Soy el padre de un ángel pero eso no quita lo otro.

—Claro que lo quita... —Francia le sonríe —. ¿Hace cuanto no tienes sexo con Romanito?

—Ni tanto —le guiña un ojo.

—Ohh... ¿sí te ha dejado con todo y niña? —pregunta Francia sin esperárselo del todo.

—Pues precisamente desde la niña está bastante más accesible.

—Oye, y a qué vino esa pregunta —interviene Prusia ya empezando a incomodarse un poco.

—Ah, se me ocurrió preguntar, porque a mí siempre me ha gustado _papa_ con Germania. Y este burro me ha dicho que él le querría con su madre —ojos en blanco.

—¡Oh! ¡Deberíamos preguntarles a todos! —suelta el albino.

—Estáis celosos porque mi madre fue la primera. Helena no cuenta.

—¡Helena no cuenta! Mira qué conveniente... —se ríe un poco y mira a Prusia —Es una buena encuesta en realidad... yo sigo insistiendo que va a ganar con Germania.

—Ya veremos, yo aun digo que todos van a decir lo que Prusia —responde España.

— _Oui_ , bueno... una vez que pasemos ese asunto... —sonrisa maligna —. Empezaremos con Romanito —hasta le brillan los ojos. España se ríe —. Que va a ser el primero en pensar "conmigo", pero jamás va a decirlo.

—Que no sea Inglaterra salido de su madre... y de su padre sea quien sea.

—Increíble como cada vez que hablamos de Romano... _Angleterre_ sale.

—Nada más cuando intentas molestarme, cariño.

—¡He dicho que Romano primero, que es el que vive en esta casa! —mira que inocente.

—¡Has dicho que va a pensar que con él! Y no lo hará, ya lo verás ROMAAAAA.

—Y tenía miedo de que yo despertara a la niña —suelta Prusia por lo bajini —. Al menos así puede llevársela.

—Mira quien no grita... —dice Francia a la vez.

— _Che cosaaaa_... —ahí viene Romano, que no vendría de no saber que la niña está con España.

—Otro silencioso...

—Veeeeeeen

Y ahí vaaaaaaaaa romaaaaaaaano.

— _Ciao_ —saluda a Prusia y a Francia menos duramente de lo que habitualmente lo hace, acercándose a España —. ¿Qué pasa?

—Es... nada más dos cosas —risas.

—¿Qué dos cosas? —pregunta, acercándose a Vaticano y acariciándole la mejilla.

—Primero si te la puedes subir contigo que no quiero que la despierten estos dos con sus tonterías.

—¡Eeeh! —protesta Prusia.

—Shh! —le calla Romano, frunciendo el ceño y asintiendo hacia España, cargándola.

—Claro, te tocaba a ti, y ahora quieres que la cuide yo porque ya llegaron tus amigotes.

—A _Prusse_ le gusta Helenaaaa —canturrea Francia bajito. Prusia le mira de reojo y se sonroja de golpe.

—No, no, si quieres me la quedo —España abraza la cuna donde está Vaticano—. Sólo es por ella.

—Madre e hija... —sonrisa maliciosa del francés.

—Sólo fue una vez —susurra Prusia.

—Es porque papá no te quiere lo suficiente, prefiere a sus amigotes —Romano sonríe un poco maliciosillo, pero se le ven los ojitos de corazón hacia España cuando le llama "papá".

—Y no tiene nada que ver con que se parezca a _Ungarn_.

—¿Queeé? ¡No es cierto! ¡Papá te quiere más que nadie en el mundo! —exclama España sacando a la niña, abrazándola y despertándola.

—Ya la despertaste, idiota... —protesta un poco Romanito.

—Una vez... En la vida real. Me imagino cuantas veces ha sido en tus fantasías...

Y ahí Vaticano lloooora y España se pone nervioso intentando calmarla y que vuelva a dormirse.

— _W-Was?_ —risa nerviosa de Prusia.

Romano se la quita de los brazos, susurrándole cosas bonitas para intentar calmarla y Francia les mira de reojo.

—¿Ninguna fantasía de tirártelas a las dos? ¿O a Helena con _Hongrie_ viéndote?

España deja que se la quite, mirándoles un poco desconsolado y Vaticano se calma poco a poco.

—A-A las... dos... —risa y sonrojo en aumento recordando que sí las ha tenido POR SUPUESTO.

Romano se le acerca un poco a España, recargándose en él (sí, aprovecha España, que se le va a quitar) y le tararea algo bajito a la niña.

—Las dooos... A _Prusse_ le gusta su suegraaaaa —otro canturreito malicioso.

España sonríe de nuevo con ello, abrazándoles a los dos.

—¡Venga tío! —Prusia protesta y se ríe porque lo de suegra es terrible para que te guste.

—¿Qué tontería querían preguntarme? —pregunta Romano una vez calmada la niña.

—¡Ah! ¡Sí! Imagina que Papá tuviera que estar con una sola persona... ¿quién crees que debería ser?

Romano parpadea descolocado con esta pregunta.

—Eso no se puede.

—Bueno, no, pero imagina que se pudiera.

El italiano se sonroja un poquitín. Francia se gira a prestarles atención y España traga saliva, tensándose un poco con ese sonrojito.

—Helena.

—¡Ah! ¿Ves? —sonríe España satisfecho.

—Nah, nah, ¡sería mucho mejor con Egipto! —el nazi. ¡Deja de imponerte a la gente!

—Ya te dije yo que no lo diría desde el principio —Francia se ríe, haciendo los ojos en blanco.

—¿Con Egipto? —romano se lo piensa y sí... Tiene esa magia del castigo y tenerlo a sus pies... Pero es que Helenaaaa.

—¡Ni desde el principio ni en ningún momento! —exclama España.

— _Ja_ , Egipto mejor —asiente Prusia.

—¿Decir qué? —pregunta Romano, negando con la cabeza hacia Prusia.

—Francia pensaba que dirías contigo —se chiva y Romano fulmina a Francia —. Y yo le he dicho que no lo harías.

—¡CLARO que no lo haría! A mí me cae mal.

España que tensa de nuevo y le abraza más hacia sí.

—Yo sólo digo lo que digo por algo... —comenta Francia súper bajito, con cierta tono burlón mientras escribe Helena con un asterisco en su hojita.

—¡Pues anda, llama a Inglaterra a ver qué te dice!

—No me va a decir que con él, eso te lo garantizo —Francia se ríe.

—¡Romano no lo ha dicho tampoco!

— _Stronzo_... ¡Si he dicho que con Helena, porque hacen buena pareja! No voy a decir que conmigo si el idiota ME CAE MAL —empuja un poquito a España, tensito.

—No te vayaaas —se va detrás para abrazarle.

—Pues voy a acostar a Vaticano.

España le mira aun sin dejarle del todo.

—Vamos pues a hablarle a _Angleterre_...

—Yo creo que sí lo dirá, si le gustas tú, seguro _Rom_ también —suelta Prusia y Francia le medio fulmina.

—Claro que no, _Angleterre_ tiene claro que está conmigo y que _papa_ es _papa_... así como yo tengo muy claro eso con su madre.

España se muere de la risa.

— _Quoi_? Sí que lo tengo claro —de hecho no empezó a pensar en eso para su propia sorpresa hasta que se dio cuenta de que él sí que le gusta a Britania. Aprieta los ojos.

—¿Tú? Claro, claro —sigue Prusia que ha entendido lo mismo que Francia, aunque España se reía de lo que Inglaterra lo tuviera claro.

El galo prefiere omitir el asunto de si Inglaterra lo tiene claro o no, marcando el teléfono y poniéndoselo al oído, despidiéndose de romano con un gesto de la mano.

España se va a darle un beso a escondidas y Prusia se queda mirando a Francia, a la expectativa de que Inglaterra conteste el teléfono.

— _Hello?_

— _Allo, mon amour_.

—¡Ah! Eres tú... —finge protestar pero sonríe—. Pues estoy ocupado y ahora no puedo atenderte.

—No tardaré mucho —sonríe también al notar en la voz que está sonriendo —. ¿Cómo lo pasas? ¿Me echas de menos?

— _Of course not!_

—Y me imagino, ya me imagino... —se ríe —. Estoy en casa de _Espagne_.

—Pues... ¿y a mí qué?

—Siempre tan adorable y preocupado por saber el paradero de tus seres queridos...

—¡No eres un ser querido!

—Soy uno amado con pasión.

—ODIADO.

—Bueno, eso es prácticamente lo mismo —se ríe un poco —. Verás, es que estamos haciendo una encuesta.

—No es lo mismo, es lo... ¿eh? —se descoloca al salir de la discusión.

—Es exactamente igual —sonríe —. Te pongo en el altavoz, ¿vale?

—¡Es lo contrario! Y si es una encuesta estúpida, no pienso responder —advierte nerviosito.

—No es una encuesta estúpida —hace los ojos en blanco y susurra antes de poner el altavoz —. _Je t'aime_.

—Yo a ti... —se detiene al oír la risa de Prusia, se sonroja y cuelga. Francia parpadea.

— _An... gleterre_?

Tut... tut... tut...

—¿Pero que le has dicho? —Prusia levanta las cejas.

—Pues que le quiero, tú me has oído.

—¿Y por qué ha colgado?

—No estoy del todo seguro —le marca otra vez.

— _Git! I HATE YOU!_

—¡Pero si no he hecho nada! —se defiende.

—¡Me pusiste en manos libres para que Prusia oyera...!

—Te puse en manos libres para hacerte la encuesta y te lo adver... ¡ohhh! —cae en la cuenta y sonríe —. _Je t'aime aussi, mon amour..._

— _I DON'T LOVE YOU! I HATE YOU!_

Prusia se ríe malignamente.

—¿Vas a contestarme la encuesta o no...? No tiene nada que ver con ESO —suelta Francia a la desesperada.

—Seguro es una _bloody_ encuesta estúpida igual que tú eres estúpido y no me interesa.

El latino hace los ojos en blanco.

—¿Con quién prefieres a mi padre de pareja?

— _What_? —sigue enfadado y agresivo.

—Estoy preguntando, en el caso hipotético de que mi padre se quedara solo con alguien... ¿con quién le querrías? A mí me gusta la pareja que hace con Germania.

—¡Pues a mí no!

—¿Entonces quién? —pregunta España que acaba de volver.

—Cálmate —pide con voz suave —. Es un tema neutro que no tiene que ver contigo.

—¡Eh! ¡Eso no vale! Él dirá si tiene o no que ver con él —protesta España. Francia aprieta los ojos con eso y sonríe.

—Bueno, vale... puede tener que ver contigo. ¿Te pongo de nuevo en el altavoz?

— _What?_ —Inglaterra no está entendiendo nada.

—Escúchame... hablaba con _Espagne_ , y le preguntaba, si mi padre se quedara de pareja únicamente con una persona… con quien te gustaría que se quedara. Él me dio su respuesta, luego yo dije, luego le preguntamos a _Prusse_ , luego a Romano, y ahora te va a ti.

El inglés parpadea.

— _Why?_

—Simple... curiosidad. ¿Sabes que _Prusse_ dijo Egipto?

—Sois idiotas todos, iría con quien él quisiera.

España pone los ojos en blanco con esa respuesta.

— _Ouiiii, oui_ , ya sabemos eso. Pero dado que tiene hoy por hoy cuatro parejas estables, más todo el resto del mundo como pareja inestable... —ejem —, la pregunta es a TI con quien te ilusionaría que fuera —vacila un poco ante el planteamiento de esa pregunta, poniéndose nervioso.

—¿A... mí? —pregunta y se lo piensa unos instantes. Francia se muerde el labio.

—¿Contigo? —pregunta Prusia en voz alta.

—¿Eh?

—¡Eso no vale! —protesta Francia.

—Prusiaaa —España está de acuerdo, riéndose.

—¿Entonces? —presiona un poquito Francia.

—Pues... ¡no os lo voy a decir! —decide. España hace una sonrisa de "ahí lo tieneeees". Francia aprieta los ojos —. ¡Solo queréis burlaros!

—¿Cómo es que siempre llegas a la misma conclusión? —pregunta Francia sonriendo —. ¡Es una pregunta como cualquier otra!

—¡Porque os estoy oyendo!

Ojos en blanco franceses.

—Sólo dinos, hombre... a ver, de la casa en la que vive ahora, ¿con quién te gustaría que se quedara?

—¡No! ¡Ya te he dicho que no te lo diré!

—Es Britania —concluye Francia.

—¡Noo! —chilla Inglaterra de esa forma en que nadie le cree. Francia sonríe.

—No conforme con ser así con él mismo, es así con su madre —se ríe un poco suavemente —. Vale... me alegra, ya era hora que alguien la eligiera a ella. He de decir que era mi segunda opción.

—¡No! ¡Ella le odia! ¡Es un idiota!

—No le odia... venga, _Angleterre_ , ya entendemos el asunto —se ríe un poco más y quita el altavoz —. ¿Estás bien?

—¡No pongas a _my mother!_ ¡Ella le odia y se lo merece!

—Más le odiaría si se quedara con alguien más.

—¡Pues!

— _Je t'aime, mon amour..._ —se ríe —, voy a seguir mi encuesta y tú sigue trabajando. Te veo mañana.

—¡Yo no quiero verte mañana! —ya protesta por protestar.

—Pues mala tarde para ti, yo tampoco quiero que me grites y mira...

—¡Sigo enfadado contigo, _git!_ —le cuelga.

Francia suspira negando con la cabeza. Le manda un corazón en un _whatsapp_ y se vuelve a España y Prusia.

—Bien, tenemos dos para Germania, uno para Egipto y uno para Britania. Y dos que se quedarían con él en primer lugar... ah y uno que se quedaba a Helena para sí.

—Espera, ¿cómo haces ese recuento?

—Por cierto, si ya nos podemos dividir yo me quedo a Helena y Egipto para mí —decide Francia.

—No, no, ¿cómo haces ese recuento? —insiste el moreno.

—Pues así como te he dicho —le sonríe cínicamente.

—Sólo tú has dicho Germania, yo he dicho a mi madre.

—¡No te puedes quedar las dos, Helena la pedí yo primero! —protesta Prusia.

—Bueno sí, tú dijiste tu madre... aquí está escrito. Pero luego has dicho que Germania de los que viven actualmente ahí. Y me puedo quedar a las dos porque en mi historia, _papa_ se queda con Germania, así que ellas dos se quedan solas y abandonadas sólo para complacerme.

—Romano ha dicho Helena.

— _Was_? —pregunta Prusia ahora sin seguirle.

—¡Cierto! —lo anota —. Ya tenemos uno para cada quien al menos. Y lo que digo es que sólo te quedas a Helena si _Papa_ se queda a Egipto, pero en mi mente _papa_ se queda con Germania entonces puedo quedármelas yo.

Prusia le mira y se sonroja un poco, pensando que en su mente él se queda con Roma.

—¿Quien sigue?

—¿A quién le preguntamos ahora? —sigue España.

—Pues sólo es cuestión de elegir... los tuyos, _Prusse_?

— _Was_? ¿Los míos qué?

—Hablarles... _Allemagne_ , _italien_ , Ungarn...

—Pues... ¿llamo a West?

—Venga va —asiente España y Prusia toma el teléfono, marcándole.

Francia sonríe dando otro traguito y esperando.

— _Hallo_.

— _Heil_ , West! ¿Tienes dos minutos?

Alemania arruga la nariz, pero... dos minutos no es tanto.

— _Ja_.

—Estamos haciendo una encuesta con _Frankreich_ y _Spanien_ , te pongo en manos libres.

— _Nein, nein_ esp... —demasiado tarde. Está seguro que no serán dos minutos. Aprieta los ojos —... era.

—Hola cuñadiiiiiiín —saluda España para confirmar que no ha esperado.

— _Allemagne! Allô!_

Alemania hace los ojos en blaaaaaaaaaanco, detestándoles a ambos por igual y su tono.

—¿Qué quieren?

—West, queremos saber... ¿con quién te gustaría que estuviera _Rom_ si solo pudiera elegir una pareja?

—¿Va a elegir una pareja? — _dafaq_. Francia se ríe.

—Quizás —suelta Prusia encogiéndose de hombros. Alemaniaaaa, por favor. Deja de perder la olla así de rápido.

—Pues... —desde luego, piensa en él —. No lo sé.

—Está pensando en mí porque sabe que soy _awesome_ y no lo quiere decir, apúntame a mí.

— _Nein!_ ¡Con quien sea menos contigo!

— _Was?_

— _Ja_ , ¡con quien sea! No va a quedarse contigo además, antes me... ehm... antes elegiría a alguien más.

—¡Si yo fuera a babearle encima como haces tú también me besaría a mí! —replica el albino.

Francia escribe en su lista, claramente, que Alemania le elegiría para sí. España aprieta los ojos con ese comentario de Prusia.

—Yo no... ¡Yo no voy a babearle a nadie! —protesta Alemania, frunciendo el ceño y sonrojaaaaaaaaaandose —. Mira, _Preussen_ , ¡bastante trabajo tenEMOS como para estar hablando de tus tonterías!

—¿Mis tonterías? ¡Tú eres el que dijo cualquiera menos yo!

— _Non, non_... espera, _Allemagne_ , espera.

—Pues sí, cualquiera menos tú, porque claramente a ti no te elegiría, eso no es mi culpa.

—Ehm... Alemania, ¿y de entre los antiguos?

—¡Ha que no! Eso dices tú sólo porque eres un babas.

—¡A mí no me llames babas! Si fuera babas no me haría mucho más caso a mí del que te hace a ti.

Francia hace los ojos en blanco.

—¡Te lo hace porque eres un babas!

— _Allemagne_...

Prusia y Alemania, siete y cinco años respectivamente.

—¡No soy ningún babas! Tú eres un idiota que quiere hacerme parecer a mí un idiota, sólo porque estás celoso.

Ou llea.

—¿Que yo estoy celoso? ¡¿Quién es el que viene y se METE a la conversación cada que hablo con él!?

—Yo hablo con él cuando tengo que hablar con él, por la razón que sea. Además tú saboteas cada conversación cuando YO estoy hablando con él.

—¡Ha! ¡Yo no saboteo nada y si puedo sabotearlo es que no está tan interesado!

—Además tú eres súper servil... sí, sí... yo te sirvo, yo te hago... —le imita, sí, en falsete.

Prusia se sonroja y Francia se ríe un poquito.

—Y tú eres un babas, todo el tiempo "mira lo que hice, mira lo que sé, mírame, mírame".

—No es verdad que yo le digo eso, simplemente le digo las cosas que ocurren. Que yo haga y sepa más cosas es otro asunto.

—Claro, claro, pues que yo sea más amable y _awesome_ que tú y el que él lo sepa es otro asunto.

España le hace una mirada de complicidad a Francia.

—¿Y a quien en esta tierra le importa ser o no ser " _awesome_ "?

—Ya claro, ahora no te importa, pues bien que te importa cuando él te hace algún cumplido que luego vas diciéndoles a todos que te lo ha dicho.

Francia le cierra un ojo a España.

—No se los digo a todos —resuelve Alemania sonrojado —, tú saltas casi de la emoción cuando te da una palmadita en el culo, así que ni me vengas.

—Casi que no necesitan más enemigos que el uno del otro, ¿eh? —comenta España.

—¡TÚ saltas cinco metros que parece que lo haces a propósito sólo para que todos se giren a verlo!

—En realidad... de haber sabido que era tan simple habríamos jugado a esto en las grandes guerras, ¿no crees? —se ríe Francia. España asiente.

—Yo no salto cinco metros, tengo perfecto control de las cosas, tú en cambio casi te desmayas y te ríes como niña boba cuando te dice algo.

—Ah, _ja_ , claro, mírame, soy West y tengo perfecto control de las cosas, podría encadenarme y darme con una fusta y no me pondría cachondo en lo absoluto —es el turno de la imitación en burla de Prusia.

Alemania se sonrooooooooja aún más.

—Yo me río tanto, tanto que soy incapaz de decir algo inteligente —otra imitación de Alemania.

—Pues tú sólo le gustas porque te pareces a _Vati_.

—Claro que no, le gusto por otras cosas. Y tú ni siquiera le gustas por eso.

—¡Yo le gusto por mí mismo!

—¡Tú no le gustas!

—¿Vais a estar con esto mucho rato más? —interviene España y Prusia se queda parado.

Alemania carraspea al caer en la cuenta que en efecto lleva un buen rato discutiendo este asunto.

—¡Has dicho dos minutos! —tú mismo los alargaste, querido.

— _Allemagne_ , podrías decirnos de los antiguos... ¿con quién te gusta más Roma?

—Alemania, sólo una respuesta, si tuviera que ser alguien de los que viven en Roma —pide España.

—¿ _Rom_ con alguien? —levanta una ceja y piensa en decir que su padre, pero... es que de su padre le dan celitos.

—Yo he dicho Egipto —suelta Prusia.

—Ah... ¿por? —pregunta Alemania.

—Porque es con quien más me gusta —se encoge de hombros. Alemania se lo piensa un poco.

—Helena —suelta porque seguro ellos dos lo aceptan.

—¿Helena? ¿Y tú padre? —pregunta España.

— _Vater_... _Vater_ está también con Galia, ¿no?

—¿Ves? Eso dije yo —asiente Prusia.

—¡Pero si _papa_ es el amor de la vida de su padre! —protesta Francia sin podérselo creer. Prusia le mira como "eeeeh... ¿y?"—. Pues... ¿cómo no lo van a poner con él? ¡Es absurdo!

—Pues... no lo sé, creo que _Vater_ está mejor con Galia —asegura Alemania.

—Yo también —asegura Prusia—. Ya verás como _Schweiz_ dice lo mismo.

—Seguramente va a decirlo, es lo más lógico —murmura Alemania mientras sigue la fantasía de que Roma estaría con él...

—Vamos a ver... ¿está _Autriche_ ahí? ¿O está con _Suisse_?

—¿Qué dijo Veneciano? —pregunta Alemania sin contestar la pregunta.

—No hemos hablado aun —responde el español.

—Oh... voy a buscar a _Österreich_ que está aquí tomando café con _Schweiz_ y verán que él también dice que con Galia —Y sí, Alemania deja TODO por irse al chisme.

—No, el señorito nos llevara la contraria, ya verás.

—Dirá que _vater_ con su madre.

Francia le sonríe a España porque en el fondo le encanta que todos estén en el chisme.

—Yo creo que no —apuesta España también, animado.

Alemania entra a la sala con el teléfono en la mano, interrumpiendo lo que sea que estuvieran hablando Austria y Suiza.

—Hallo... van a participar en una encuesta. _ITALIEEEEEEEEEEEEEN!_

—¿Una encuesta? —pregunta Austria mirándole.

Suiza simplemente se calla levantando una ceja y mirando a Alemania como si tuviera dos cabezas, y es que no se acaba de acostumbrar a esto de que la gente que vive en comuna... viva en comuna.

— _Ja_. Es una tontería, pero... vamos a ver. Pongo el altavoz —declara Alemania poniéndolo.

—¡Holaaaaa! —saluda España cuando lo hace y como se oyen las voces de Prusia y Francia, Austria pone los ojos en blanco.

Francia le hace un gesto a España para que sea él el que explique la cosa.

—Es nada más que contestéis con quien creéis que debería quedarse papá si sólo pudiera elegir una persona —explica España.

—Puede ser cualquiera —complementa Francia.

Suiza levanta una ceja y mira a Austria de reojo.

—¿Para qué?

—Por curiosidad, sólo es divertido, _Schweiz_ —suelta Prusia.

Eso siempre es un argumento complejo para el suizo, Prusia.

Austria piensa por un momento que bueno, para él quizás no se lo quedaría, aunque entiende las artes como Italia y es fuerte como Alemania y seductor como España y listo como Suiza y... la mezcla es bastante buena, jodido capullo. Pero no hay opción posible a ello, se convence, aun así sí que piensa que quisiera... probar algunas cosas antes de que eligiera a alguien definitivo. Por suerte, eso no va a pasar así que...

— _Vater_.

—Listo _Autriche_ —sentencia Francia, contento.

—¿No vas a decir tu _mutter_? —levanta las cejas Alemania. Austria pone los ojos en blanco.

—¿Y tu madre con quien? —pregunta Suiza mirándole de reojo. El de anteojos pone los ojos en blanco, otra vez —. ¿GALIA con quien? —puntualiza Suiza a ver si así le dejan de hacer los ojos en blanco.

—Con _Rom_.

—¿Eh? —Francia mira a España sin entender. España se encoge de hombros.

—¿No has dicho que _Rom_ con _Vater_? —pregunta Prusia.

— _Nein_ , he dicho, para _Rom_ : _Vater_.

—¿Y en esa situación esperarías que tu madre estuviera con _Rom_? —Suiza no acaba de entender —, han dicho que solo con uno.

— _Nein_ , no en esa situación, claro.

—Es decir, ¿no hay ningún panorama en el que quieras a tu _mutter_ y a tu _vater_ juntos? —pregunta Alemania sin creérselo.

—No me has preguntado quien para _vater_.

—¿Para _Vater_ tu _mutter_?

— _Ja_.

Francia pone los ojos en blanco.

—Voy a anotar a _papa_ con Germania... es igual lo demás —se encoge de hombros —. Y tú, _Suisse, mon amour?_

Suiza se sonroja con el _mon amour_ porque no le dice así nunca frente a frente.

—Vosotros preguntasteis —se encoge de hombros Austria.

—Está bien, está bien... de hecho me gusta tu respuesta —asegura Francia sonriendo y esperando a Suiza.

—Ehm... Helena.

—¡Helena no! —protesta Prusia.

— _Suisse!_ —protesta Francia también.

—¡Queréis dejar a la gente tranquila que digan lo que quieran! —protesta España entre risas.

Suiza se sonroja un poco con las protestas, pero bueno... lo crean o no, no se le ha pasado por la mente que sea con él, sí, el chico idiota... eso por un lado, por otro lado... lo crean o no, a él le hace cierta ilusión lejana e imposible, que su padre y su madre... estén juntos.

—Lo que pasa es que Egipto es mejor —insiste Prusia.

—Bah, claro que no es mejor Egipto. Es mejor Galia —ahí están los dos hermanos peleando.

—Sólo dices Galia porque como ahora está con ese... el inglés, quien sea, ¡crees que así te lo quedarías tú!

—Quedarme yo... _Was?_

—¡A _Rom_!

Alemania se sonroja otra vez.

—¡Deja de necear con eso que no quiero quedármelo yo! —chilla mirando paranoico a todos lados no sea que Veneciano venga y le vuelva a patear en los huevos.

—Claro, ahora neceo... —es verdad que lo ha llamado antes, baja.

—No ahora, siempre neceas con todo.

Suiza levanta una ceja al ver el pleito y Alemania carraspea un montonal cuando ve a Veneciano.

—Anda, y tú no, ¿no? —se oye el Veeeee~ de fondo.

— _Nein_ , no neceo con nada. Y cállate porque viene Veneciano.

—Cállate ya viene Veneciano —replica Prusia burlón por decir algo.

— _Italien!_ —le saluda con excesiva efusividad culpable Alemania.

— _Ciao_ —le devuelve el saludo. El alemán le pone una mano en el hombro y lo atrae un poco hacia sí —. ¿Qué pasa?

—Nada, es sólo una encuesta —le abraza un poco de los hombros. El italiano se... deja... Cual si tuviera otra opción... Bueno sí, patear.

—¡Ah! Italia. _Allô_ —saluda Francia al teléfono —. Es una encuesta de _papa_.

—¿Ha hecho algo... otra vez?

—No, hombre, no... Es para pasar el rato —responde España.

—La pregunta es, si _papa_ sólo fuera a quedarse con una persona, con quien te gustaría que se quedara —explica Francia.

—¿Sólo... una persona?

— _Oui_ , si sólo fuera a quedarse con alguien de ahora en adelante, con quien te gustaría que fuera.

—Quien a mí me gustaría... —hace un repaso en la cabeza y mira a Alemania haciendo una pausa dramática. Alemania vacila sonrojándose un poco con la mirada —. _Il signiore._

— _WAS?_ —sí, el primero en saltar es Suiza. De hecho es un " _CHE COSAAA?"_

Hay que decir que _Il signiore_ se sonroja bastante. Italia se encoge de hombros y Alemania también salta, mirando a Veneciano como si tuviera dos cabezas.

—¿Pero por qué este idiota? —insiste Suiza en protestar.

—Es quien a mí me gustaría, no es algo personal contra ti, _Svizzera_.

Suiza hace los ojos en blanco y se cruza de brazos, y has dejado de caerle bien por ahora. Jum!

—PFFFFF! —se burla Prusia cuando consigue reaccionar.

—¿Y por qué quieres que elija a _Österreich_? —protesta un poquito Alemania, frunciendo el ceño. Italia le mira con cara de circunstancias un instante y no responde.

—Mmm... —Francia se lo piensa un poco y sonríe. España mira al francés de reojo entendiendo más o menos también —. ¿Y... de los antiguos? —pregunta Francia, anotando en su papelito.

—Bah, no escogería a _Österreich_ jamás —Alemania, de verdad... calla.

—Es tonto, _Italien, Rom_ no elegiría al señorito —Prusia a la vez.

— _Il nonno_ podría elegir a cualquiera. Puede hasta elegir a todo el mundo a la vez —replica el italiano a los dos.

—Bah, pero no lo haría porque no... ¿Por qué elegirle al? —medio protesta Alemania, refunfuñando.

—Pregúntale a _Svizzera_.

— _Svizzera_ no tiene nada que decir —replica Suiza sonrojado hasta la médula.

—Ya te he dicho que no es personal contra ti.

—Vale, pues yo digo que a mí me gustaría que se quedara con _Deutschland_.

—No, a ti te gustaría que se quedara con Prusia, créeme —replica Italia.

Suiza le fulmina. Prusia se sonroja sin entender a qué viene eso ahora.

—Uh... esto sí es novedad, ¿Suiza peleando con Italia? —susurra Francia, riéndose además de las caras de Prusia.

—¿Tú crees? Cual si yo tuviera motivos de desconfianza... no soy yo el que tiene que ir por ahí pateando entrepiernas —murmura Suiza.

Italia frunce el ceño con eso porque hasta ahora no se estaba tomando esto personal.

—No, eres el que tiene que andar disparando a la gente.

—No lo haría si la gente dejara de meterse donde no le llaman —sigue Suiza, el mismo sin entender por qué está tan enfadado.

—Como sea —se encoge de hombros el latino.

Suiza frunce el ceño y mira a Austria de reojo, que como siempre no dice NADA. Pensando que estaría bastante mejor si nunca hubiera salido de casa.

—Italia... De los antiguos, entonces... ¿Con quién te gusta _papa_? —vuelve Francia a la pregunta inicial.

Italia se lo piensa... y según la misma teoría sobre la tensión sexual con Alemania...

—Galia.

—¡Agh! ¡Traidores! —protesta Francia.

—Pero nooo, Galia es para _Vater_ , ¿por qué nadie dice Egipto? —añade Prusia.

—Tu padre... —Veneciano sonríe y no acaba la frase.

Alemania levanta las cejas y el albino se queda esperando que siga.

—Hmmm… Te lo anoto —Francia se ríe, entendiendo.

— _Mein vater, was?_ —pero Prusia no entendió. Alemania mira a Italia descolocadillo.

— _Vater_...

—Estaba haciendo cosas —beso en la mejilla y se va por donde ha venido.

Alemania se queda con esa sensación de que realmente se ha perdido algo importante (y no quiere creer que es exactamente lo que es). Prusia, que además no está viéndole, sigue sin entender. El alemán… se gira a su fuente de aclaración invariable, es decir a Austria, que le mira y... carraspea un poco aun con el asunto de él con Roma.

Alemania frunce el ceño recordando también el asunto.

—Bah, _Rom_ me elegiría a mí —y esta vez no es mentira.

—¡Oye, avisad a Hungría! —pide España antes de que empiecen a pelear de nuevo.

—Ah, _Ungarn_ , es verdad... ¿sabes si está? —pregunta Alemania a Austria.

—Sí que está —responde Prusia que cree que va para él.

Austria sonríe, aun pensando que si Italia le ha dicho a él es por algo, diga lo que diga el alemán... y hace una sonrisita al notar que Prusia responde a pesar de que la pregunta no era para él. Alemania parpadea y vuelve a mirar a Austria.

—¿La llamas?

— _UNGAAAAARN_ —y es que nadie llama mejor a Hungría que Austria… por lo visto.

Italia podría tener un efecto parecido, Alemania nunca le grita. Y Prusia no está, Hungría no responde ni viene inmediatamente... pero se encamina. Francia cuchichea un poco con España y Prusia mientras tanto y todos ellos se ríen.

—¿Qué pasóoo? —pregunta un rato después la chica, entrando a la sala y mirando su teléfono donde está jugando Candy Crush porque siempre está haciendo labores domésticas y... basta.

—Estamos haciendo una encuesta... —explica Alemania, que ya se ha adueñado de la encuesta.

Francia se ríe bajito pensando que los Germanos cuando algo les interesa al menos un poco, son muy monos.

—¡Es sobre _Rom!_ —suelta Prusia al teléfono.

—Oh... ¿qué pasa con _Rom_? —pregunta mirando a Alemania con un poquito fruncido el ceño porque sabe todo lo de Veneciano.

—Nada, tienes que decir con quien te gustaría que se quedara si se quedara solo con una persona —explica Francia al teléfono.

—Oh... ¿quedarse como con alguien? ¿Así de pareja? —pregunta sin entender bien.

—¡Claro, eso sólo por ver con quien te parece que queda bien! —explica España.

—¡Oh! ¿Qué dijeron los otros? —pregunta Hungría sonriendo.

—¡Luego te lo decimos, primero contesta! —exclama Prusia.

—Ash, uno que es curiosa. Mmmm... Podría deciiiiiiiiiir... UFf, es que es difícil —confiesa y sonríe un poco porque... bueno, es que les han espiaaaado evidentemente.

—¡No se puede con más de uno! —recuerda Prusia cuadrado.

—No puedo decir con Helena y Egipto entonces. Bien, mejor porque me gusta con chicos. Creo que con tu _Vater_.

—¿Con _mein Vater?_ Pero Egiptooo.

—Egipto está con Helena.

—Helena que por cierto también es una buena posible pareja... pero a ella le gustan los chicos con chicos —dice el francés.

—Bueno, sí, ¿qué más da?

—Además es más sexy _Rom_ con tu _vater_ —se ríe un poco, sonrojadita —. Hay mejores fotos.

—¡Dices eso nada más porque a ti te gusta el tema tío con tío!

—¡Pues me gusta más que el chica con chica!

—¡Podría ser chico con chica!

—Si es chico con chica, entonces con Helena.

—¡No tiene por qué ser un antiguo! —sigue soñando que te va a decir a ti.

—¿Y qué quieres que diga? ¿A ti? —sí, así de bestia.

—Pfffffff —preo se sonroja de muerte.

—¡HA! Ya... ¿tú la pareja estable de _Rom_ y yo qué? ¿Me quedo con... tu _vater_ o qué? ¡Para eso digo que conmigo!

—Nein! ¡Con _mein vater Nein!_

—¿No con tu _vater_ pero si conmigo? —Hungría levanta las cejas.

—¡No! Contigo tampoco... ¡para contigo él seguro prefiere a Helena!

—Jo... —frunce más el ceño porque eso fue un golpecito bajo, aunque aún sonríe —. Pues para contigo seguro prefiere a... —pausita. Prusia frunce el ceño porque no ha notado lo que ha dicho —. Tu padre —sentencia Hungría, sonriéndose un poco a si misma por haberse detenido de decir Alemania.

El albino pone los ojos en blanco.

—Da igual porque _mein vater_ no le prefiere a él, siempre se está quejando.

—Bueno, yo también me quejo siempre de ti... —se ríe Hungría, aun un poco ardida con lo que ha dicho de preferir a su madre.

—¡No te quejas igual!

—Quizás debería empezar...

—¡También yo puedo quejarme de ti!

—Es lo que estoy viendo —frunce un poco el ceño.

Francia se acerca un poco a Prusia y le susurra al oído.

—Cuidado... insinuaste que preferías a su madre —advierte tapando la bocina.

— _Was? Nein!_

Francia levanta un dedo para que se calle. Prusia frunce el ceño y se cruza de brazos pero se calla.

—Bien, ehm... _merci beaucoup, Hongrie_... creo que hemos terminado la encuesta con esto —asegura Francia en el silencio incómodo.

—Bueno pues... eso, ¡buenas tardes! —ayuda España despidiéndose.

—Ha... ¿ves? No te quejas de mí —Hungría sonríe un poquito antes de quitarle el teléfono a Alemania y colgar.

Francia aprieta un poco los ojos al oír a Hungría y le da unas palmaditas a Prusia en la espalda.

—Venga... creo que necesitas llevarte a _Hongríe_ a un lugar romántico. ¿Hace cuanto no la llevas a una cita?

—No quiero una cita con ella ahora, no es _awesome_.

—Venga, _Prusse_... de verdad creo que no te diste cuenta pero claramente dijiste que _papa_ elegiría a su madre en vez de a ella.

—¡Pues lo haría! También ella dijo que elegiría a _mein vater_ en vez de a mí.

Francia suspira mirando a España de reojo. Él se encoge de hombros, seguro en un rato ambos se han olvidado.

—¿Quien sigue? —pregunta Francia —. ¿Los niños?

—¿Por qué no? —sonríe y asiente España.

Francia marca el teléfono de Canadá.

— _Hello?_

—Allôooo... ¿cómo que _"hello"?_ —Francia sonríe igual.

—¡Ah! No había visto el numero —cambia automático al francés.

—Aunque no lo veeasss —le riñe aún un poco, pero se le nota que sonríe afectuosamente —. Espera, que voy a ponerte en altavoz, estoy aquí con _Espagne_ y tu ex novio _Prusse_.

—¿Eh? —parpadea Canadá y Prusia deja de fruncir el ceño con cara de WTF?

—Es un clásico —Francia se ríe recordando la vez de la peluca y el beso.

—¿Qué clásico? —pregunta Prusia.

—Tú... y... Canadá. Sabes, el beso de aquella vez. Además se gustaban mutuamente, no traten de negarlo.

—¿Cana...? —sí, creía que estabas llamando a América.

—¿Canadá? _Mon petit_ Canadá? —Francia frunce el ceño.

—¡Aaaaaaah! _Ja_ , _ja_ , ¡ya sé quien!

Canadá se revuelve un poco silenciosamente, ligeramente sonrojadito porque Prusia sí le parece... bueno, guay.

— _Ja, ja_... ya sé quien —Francia le imita un poco aun con el ceño fruncidito — _Mon amour?_

— _Oui?_

—Estamos haciendo una encuesta.

—¿Sobre qué?

—Sobre tu _grand-père_.

—¡Oh! _Oui?_

—La pregunta es... si se quedara sólo con una persona, ¿con quién te gustaría verle?

—A-a... ¿A mí?

— _Oui_...

—Pero... ¿para qué? ¿Por qué iba a hacerme caso a mí?

Francia parpadea. España _Facepalm_.

— _Non_ , no que vaya a... lo que digo es... es solo una fantasía, _mon amour_.

—¿Una... fantasía? —Y ahí vieneeee.

Francia se rasca la frente, a veces pensando que este muchacho no parece tampoco hijo de Inglaterra. De hecho, el canadiense sí que está teniendo la fantasía de él con Roma. Sí, claro está... eso es justo lo que le parece que ha tardado un montón.

Ni siquiera Inglaterra tarda tanto en tener la idea de la fantasía con Roma, piensa el francés. Aunque el inglés nunca la haya tenido. Pero Francia eso no lo sabe, pero asume que sí, porque lo más lógico sería tenerla.

— _Oui_ , una fantasía como esa que estás teniendo ahora.

Canadá se sonroja y se asusta, cayéndosele el teléfono y las gafas, sonrojándose mientras las recoge, pidiendo perdón. Francia levanta una ceja al oír todo el escándalo, imaginándolo un poco y sonriendo levemente, negando con la cabeza.

—Eso apúntalo —suelta España.

—Non, no ha dicho nada —defiende Francia sonriendo.

—Lo siento, lo siento... —susurra Canadá cuando consigue ponerlo todo en su sitio.

—Ya, claro —se burla el ibérico.

—Deja al muchacho, hombre... ¡aún no dice nada! Cuando diga algo vemos que escribo, ¿vale?

Ojos en blanco españoles. Francia sonríe.

—Entonces, _mon petit chou_ , ¿ya has pensado con quien te gustaría?

—Pues... ehm... Una de las abuelas.

Francia hace los ojos en blanco.

—¿Cual abuela?

—Pues... Galia o Britania.

— _Oui_... ¿cuál?

—Es que... me gusta con Galia, pero creo que se lleva mejor con Britania.

—¿Entonces eliges a Britania?

— _Oui_. Britania, creo que Galia y Germania se llevan mejor.

—Bien... Es posible que así sea —Francia hace los ojos en blanco —. Aunque puede que Germania se lleve mejor con _papa_.

—Pero... las abuelas...

— _Oui_ , hemos de admitir que Britania preocupa en esa situación —asiente el francés. Canadá sonríe un poco sin decir nada —. Bien, Britania. La anoto.

—Gracias, Canadá —responde España porque Canadá parece ser el único que coopera fácilmente.

—Hablaremos ahora con tu _frère_.

—Vale, pues... buen día.

— _Je t'aime, mon petit!_

—Y yo a ti —se despide. Francia le manda un beso y cuelga.

—Bien... Llámale a tu amigo de la _Play_ para preguntarle —pide Francia a Prusia sonriendo.

—¿Ah? ¿Yo? —Prusia se había puesto a jugar.

— _Mais oui_... Estás ya muy distraído —se ríe.

—Vale, vale, trae...

Francia le extiende el teléfono sonriendo y Prusia marca.

— _Helloooooo?_

— _Heil_ , ¡Tío!

— _Oh! Hey! The fucking nazi!_

—Ha-ha, _american idiot_ —responde con eso y el niño se ríe.

— _What's up?_

—Tío, ha pasado algo muy raro, estoy aquí con _Frankreich_ y _Spanien_... y... es que es increíble.

—¿Pasar qué? —pausa al juego.

—Su padre, _Rom_ , ¿sabes? Ha dicho... bueno, tío es que no se lo cree nadie pero te juro que estaba aquí cuando han hablado. Dice que se ha cansado de todo ese rollo de ir con todo el mundo y seducir a todos y va a elegir a una sola persona.

España levanta las cejas con eso, mirando a Prusia. Francia levanta una ceja también y sonríe un poco de lado negando con la cabeza.

— _What?_ —extrañado y sin haber entendido del todo.

—El caso es que les ha pedido con quien debería quedarse y hemos decidido preguntar a todos.

—¡Pues conmigo, OBVIO!

—Pues deberías llamarle y decirle antes de que _mein bruder_ lo haga primero.

—¡Oh! ¡Joaaaan! —es que en serio le va a llamar. Prusia se ríe un poco malignamente —. _What?_ ¡Voy a hablarle! Seguro tú lo querías para ti pero... ¡HA! Es _my_ _boyfriend_ , como Egipto.

—¡Ha! Claro... seguro te hace dejar a _Egypt_.

—¡Claro que no me va a hacer dejar a _Egypt!_

—Pues es para estar SÓLO con él.

Estados Unidos se rasca la cabeza.

—Es para que él esté SÓLO conmigo.

—Ha, claro y te crees que va aceptar eso.

—Él va a elegirme a mí.

—Lo bueno es que seguro Inglaterra estará más feliz de que estés con él a que estés con Egipto —suelta España.

— _What?!_ Seguro va a poner peros también... Me da igual. Además _Egypt_ es _awesome_ porque ella SABE lo _awesome_ que soy yo.

—Aun así, al final, cualquier cosa mejor que Rusia.

—Venga, deja al chico en paz con _Russie_ —protesta Francia el infinito defensor del amor.

—No, si yo también lo pienso, lo digo por el cejas —se defiende España.

—No se lo recuerdes —se ríe.

—Bah, el _commie_ es un idiota. Quizás pueda quedarme con _Rome_ y _Egypt_ a la vez. ¡Voy a hablarle!

—A mí me han dicho que _Rom_ está pensando quedarse a _Egypt_ y ambos dejar a todos los demás —presiona Prusia.

— _What?! No!_ ¡Ha! ¡No, ahora verás lo _awesome_ que soy! ¡JOAAAAN! _Hey! Gotta go!_ —de verdad va a hablarle.

—Vale, hablamos mañana mientras te pateo el culo. ¡Buena suerte!

—¡Ha! Ya quisieras patearme el culo alguna vez —risas —. _Thanks, man. Byeeeee_.

Prusia cuelga, sonriendo maligno y Francia se ríe un poco.

—Será divertido ver qué dice _papa_.

—Quizás deberíamos llamarle luego —propone España, riéndose también.

—Seguro, será el final de todo... Le tendremos que decir los resultados —sonríe el francés. España asiente a ello.

—¿Quién sigue? —pregunta Prusia.

—Esa es una buena pregunta. Todos los antiguos dirán que ellos mismos, quizás a excepción de _maman_.

—Pero faltan más... los británicos, los soviéticos... ¿no vas a llamar al resto de tus niños? —pregunta Prusia el cuadrado.

—¿Los soviéticos? ¿Y a ellos qué les importa? Y los británicos... Es un problema preguntarles a ellos, van a quererlo bajo tierra.

—Bueno, pues pasamos de los soviéticos —se encoge de hombros España.

—¿Entonces los británicos? Van a reírse de nosotros, te lo digo de una vez.

—Pero no irían primero... ¿cómo se llama, esa niña...? Y hay que llamar a _Liechtenstein_ —recuerda Prusia.

— _Seychelles_. ¿Acaso alguna vez me escuchas cuando hablo de mis niños? —protesta Francia, ofendidillo.

—¡Eso ella! Anda, no me riñas que tú ni te acordabas de llamarla —le pasa el teléfono.

—¡Ah! No me molestes —se ríe un poco, marcando el número.

Pasa un laaargo rato antes de que responda al teléfono.

— _Yes?_ —y hay riiiiisas de fondo.

— _Allô?_ Vaya... ¿Interrumpo?

—Eh... uhm... —más risas y se oye cortada la voz—. Ejem, un poco.

Francia se ríe un poco y hace un silbido, de esos para molestar.

— _Franceee!_ —protesta un poco y se ríe—. Dame un minuto, _please_ —pide en inglés a alguien más. Francia se ríe más aún.

—¡Denme un minuto ha dicho! —se inventa Francia —. ¿Traen protección? —pregunta en broma.

—De denme nada, en singular. ¡Y claro que la traigo, no estoy loca! —aun así, sonríe. El galo se ríe un poco más.

—Aún así agradezco el gesto de tomar un minuto para contestarme —asegura sinceramente.

—Bueno, pero date prisa porque estamos en un velero en mitad del índico y no sé cuanta cobertura tenga esto.

—Estás en un velero a la mitad del... _Mon dieu!_ Eso lo has hecho a propósito, sólo para que te envidie. ¿Es guapo?

—Con dos palmos de virilidad mulata, como si tiene verrugas. Pero sí que lo es, además, así que nada, tú a lo tuyo con tu británico estirado.

Francia suelta una súper carcajada con eso. Sea como sea esta niña le ENCANTA, y se enorgullece de ella.

—Vale. Pregunta rápida. Tu abuelo _Rome_. ¿Con quién te gustaría que se quedara si sólo se quedara con alguien?

—Con... _Britannia_ , que le dé marcha. O con Germania. No lo sé, con los dos.

—Germania ha dicho, la han oído. Vete a disfrutar de tus dos palmos de virilidad, anda.

—Es que no sé cuál de ellos le da más caña.

—Britania le da más... Bueno depende de a qué llames caña. Germania le da por culo. Insisto, ha dicho Germania.

—Ha dicho los dos —suelta Prusia.

—Nah, dijo Germania, yo la oí... —asegura Francia anotando a los dos.

—Bueno, te dejoooo —Seychelles cuelga.

—¿Cómo van las puntuaciones? —pregunta España.

—¡Divierteteeeee! Las puntuaciones... Veamos… Las sacaremos al final.

—Andaaaaa... —protesta España—. Bueno, venga, ¿pues quién toca ahora?

—Los brits.

—Eh... ¿cómo los repartimos?

—Yo pido a _Scotty_.

—Qué raroooo —hay cierto tono en la voz de España. El galo le lanza una servilleta y el otro se ríe.

—Pero primero vamos con... _Prusse_ , ¿juegas con _Eire?_

—A mí me da igual —se encoge de hombros y asiente.

—Preguntaba si solías jugar con él a la Play.

—Eh... pues _nein_.

—Ah, pensé que lo hacías. Entonces... Ustedes dos divídanselos como quieran, pero creo que _Wales_ lo hará mejor con _Espagne_.

—Ya te he dicho que a mí me da igual —sigue Prusia y mira a España—. ¿Empiezas tú?

—Nah, nah, tira.

—Veamos —Francia se ríe y les pasa su teléfono.

—Marca tú —pide Prusia—. O dime los números —extiende la mano. Francia les busca el número y marca a Gales —. _Heil?_

Gales, a quien le ha sonado el teléfono con el número de Francia, contesta a la vez un " _Hello_ " súper seco y frunce el ceño.

— _Excuse me?_

—¡Ah! _Hallo_ , soy el _awesome Preussen_. ¿Eres _Irland?_

—No. Dile a _France_ que ha marcado mal el teléfono, soy _Wales_.

—Ah... vale, lo siento.

—¡Prusia! Habla con él, da igual, no seas cuadrado —protesta España.

—Ah... bueno, es que también queríamos hablar contigo.

—¿Quienes? —Gales frunce el ceño —. Estoy ocupado.

Francia se ríe suavecito.

—Limándose las uñas estará... Como si hiciera algo útil —susurra el burro hablando de orejas.

— _Frankreich_ , _Spanien_ y yo, sólo es un minuto, es por una encuesta.

—No estoy interesado —hace los ojos en blanco —. Y _France_ , al menos antes tenías la decencia de no mandar a alguien a hacerte los mandados.

—Anda, tío, no seas borde que no es para tanto, todos están respondiendo, es sobre _Rom_.

— _Allô, mon ami_ —saluda Francia a la vez.

—Oh... Maravilloso —suelta Gales sarcástico —. Mi tema favorito.

—La pregunta es, si se quedara con una sola persona, ¿con quién querrías? —suelta de golpe el alemán. Gales parpadea.

—¿Eh?

—Imagina que quisiera conseguirse una pareja estable.

— _Rome?_ ¿Y a mí eso qué?

—¿Pues quién querrías que fuera esa pareja estable?

—Nueva Zelanda.

—¿En serio? ¿Por qué?

Francia sonríe con eso y hace los ojos en blanco.

—Podría emparejarlo con la Antártida si no.

—¿Eh? ¿Por?

—Está lejos —explica.

—Eso me recuerda que no hemos llamado a Nueva Zelanda —suelta España.

—Pfff... pues vale —Prusia se encoge de hombros—. Oye, si te da lo mismo ya podrías decir alguien más _awesome._

—¿Alguien más _awesome_? ¿Cómo quien?

—Como alguien... _awesome_ —risa nerviosa.

—Como _Prusse_ —indica Francia.

Prusia se revuelve nerviosamente con eso pero no niega... ni mira a nadie a los ojos, sonrojándose un poco.

—¿Quieres tú quedártelo? _Bugger_ , pobre de ti. Por mi parte con quien quieras si te lo llevas lejos.

Prusia frunce el ceño con lo de "pobre de ti" y Francia chasquea la lengua.

—No le hagas caso... Ya lo quisiera él para sí.

—Gracias por tu brillante opinión.

—Ay... papá, cuánto daño has hecho en el mundo —se ríe España. Francia se ríe también.

—Ehm... Bueno. Ahí está la respuesta —Gales carraspea.

—Espera... ¿y de los antiguos?

—¿De los antiguos? —se detiene antes de colgar —. Helena.

— _Neeeein!_ ¡Helena _nein!_ —protesta Prusia y Gales hace los ojos en blanco.

—Este no es el de... —pregunta España a Francia refiriéndose a Galia —. Creí que diría Germania.

—Yo también, pero creo que a todos ellos les gusta Germania con su madre.

—¿Germania con Britania? ¿Se hablan siquiera?

—Oh sí. Se acuestan regularmente.

—No, he preguntado si se hablan, no si se acuestan —se ríe España.

—Ah... —Francia se ríe —. Algo deben hablar, pero tengo la idea de que Germania les hace más gracia... Sabes, por _papa_.

—En fin —se encoje de hombros.

—¿Qué tiene de malo Helena? —pregunta Gales mientras discuten España y Francia.

—Ella es... ella se... parece... ella... está con _Egypt_ y son la caña ellas dos juntas.

— _Egypt_... —voz de desagrado.

—No, tío, va en serio, tiene un... tiene un polvazo, ya verás —Prusia busca en su teléfono algún video para mandárselo.

—No me agrada, es una mujer... poco agradable.

—Que sí tío, mira lo que te he mandado y dime que no tiene morbo —sonrisa malévola. Gales levanta una ceja y se separa el teléfono del oído.

—Sea lo que sea, me desagrada —sentencia el Gales, levantando las cejas con el video y sonrojándose un montón.

—¿Es que eres completamente gay o qué?

—No soy gay —carraspea —. Sí que le veo el… ehm... ¿De dónde sacaste este video?

—Eso no te lo voy a decir —risas.

—Es... Un video bastante, ehm, explícito. Pero eso no quita que sea sumamente desagradable.

—Lo que tú digas, hay más. El primero es gratis, pero lo siguientes son a euro y medio el minuto.

Francia se ríe.

—Tu madre estará encantada de que te toquetees con _Egypt_.

— _Ja!_ Y encima molestas a tu madre. ¡Dos euros el minuto! —tan buen vendedor el albino. Más sonrojo de Gales y deja de mirarlo agitando la cabeza.

—Siempre con ese toque de finura, _France_ —protesta —. ¿Terminamos ya?

—Tengo también con _Rom_. Con ellas dos por separado y juntas y con los demás.

—No me interesa comprar pornografía, te lo aseguro.

—Y de _maman_ con _papa_... —comenta Francia para molestarle.

—Ah, sí, de _Rom_ hay con todos y ha de orgías, son tremendos.

—¿Tienes de _France_ con _Egypt?_ O con otro de tus amantes... Quizás pueda comprarte uno de esos para regalarle a _England_.

—Oh, mira que considerado...

—Ehm... —Prusia parpadea mirando a Francia sin estar seguro. Este pone los ojos en blanco.

—Sí, tiene muchos vídeos míos, pero esos se venden pagando por adelantado.

—Ya... Interesante. Ha sido un placer hablar con ustedes, pero de verdad he de irme.

—Bueno, piénsatelo, tienes mi número —suelta Prusia como despedida. Gales carraspea (y puede que se lo piense.)

—Buenas tardes a los tres.

—¿No decías que yo a _Irland?_ —pregunta Prusia a Francia cuando Gales cuelga.

—Pensé que... hablaría _Espagne_ en realidad... _oui_ , este asunto no ha salido como quería —se ríe, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Bah, qué más da —España se encoge de hombros—. ¿Ahora qué? ¿Irlanda o Escocia?

—Lo que quieras, creo que la respuesta será igualita para ambos casos —asegura el francés.

—¿Sí? ¿Nada de sexo telefónico con Escocia entonces? —pica el español. Francia le medio fulmina, sonriendo.

— _Non_... ehm... no puedo prometer nada.

—Ya... —España se descojona y Prusia se ríe un poco sin entender del todo por qué iba a tenerlo.

—¿ _Ecosse_ entonces?

—Vale —Prusia se encoge de hombros y le pasa el teléfono.

Francia vacila un poquito y se sonroja levemente antes de marcar el teléfono de Escocia… y merece que Escocia esté con Bélgica. Se pone a dar vueltas sobre sí mismo como loco, buscando otros escapes.

Suena el teléfono de Escocia.

— _Who in the hell is it?_

—El diablo en persona... ¿tiene tiempo, _monsieur?_

—Oh, y yo con estos pelos —suelta con sarcasmo, pero sonríe un poco. Francia sonríe.

—No los tomaremos en cuenta para entrar al infierno, se lo aseguro... estamos más preocupados por cierta inactividad inusual que hemos visto últimamente, por eso le llamo.

—Anda, mierda, ya me van a prohibir la entrada otra vez por ser demasiado rebelde y grosero.

—No, no... Esa área inferior al infierno esta superpoblada de políticos... pero lo que nos preocupa más es que últimamente de acuerdo a su actividad parece más bien que lo quieren remitir al cielo.

—Llevo así desde siempre, pero nadie me cree —se hace la víctima, Prusia entrecierra los ojos mirando a Francia y le hace un gesto con la barbilla sin entender qué hace.

—Pues cada vez es más convincente... pronto habrá que regalarle un arpa y ponerlo a cantar con los angelitos vestido de blanco... —Francia se ríe tontamente encogiéndose de hombros.

—Si me dejan ir sin gayumbos y cantar música celta y Heavy metal, a mí me la suda.

El galo se ríe un poco más y sí, Prusia, puedes quedarte un poco O.o y tú España puedes burlarte de él, porque está riéndose coquetamente, y haciendo exactamente como una niña de hace con el chico que le gusta.

España está mirándole con una sonrisa de lado y los brazos cruzados porque se va a burlar luego y Prusia sí que sigue WTF?

—Si te dejan ir sin calzoncillos me temo que vas a distraer a la mitad del cielo...

—De hecho, más bien a los del suelo, creo yo.

—A mí el primero. Puede que empiece a hacer méritos para cambiar el destino final, por primera vez en mi vida.

—Anda, qué te parece, empujo a la gente a ir por la buena senda... eso debería darme más puntos.

—¿Francia? —le llama España en plan "¿planeas seguir así mucho rato más?"

—ESO sí que es novedad., debe ser el primer punto que...—se detiene al oír a España y levanta las cejas... y es que se puede pasar TODA la tarde en eso, sin siquiera se acordaba de ellos —, ganas. Ehm... bueno, volviendo al asunto.

—Que me lo den, que me lo fumaré. ¿Qué asunto?

Otra risa, aunque un poco más distraída.

—Para el que te hablé.

—No, no. No te voy a comprar una Enciclopedia, da igual cuanto insistas, la última no era lo bastante suave para limpiarme el culo.

—Si ya vamos a hacer cosas con tu culo prefiero hacer otras...

—Agh —protesta un poco asqueado pero aun sonriendo—. Ya sabes que eso no me acaba de...

—Estamos haciendo una encuesta —le interrumpe.

—Oh, cielos, ¿tú trabajando? El fin se acerca.

Francia se ríe otra vez, pasándose una mano por el pelo. El escocés se ríe un poco también porque no te creas que a él no le gustas.

—Trabajo de vez en cuando, así mantengo a todos a la expectativa del fin... pero nunca es lo suficiente. Aunque _non_ , no es una de _esas_ encuestas...

—¿Entonces?

—Estoy con _Espagne_ y _Prusse_ , ¿te acuerdas de ellos?

—Eeeeeh... —finge que no le suenan nada más para que no parezca que le presta tanta atención.

—Hombre, pero si te he hablado de ellos un montonal de veces —medio protesta haciendo los ojos en blanco, seguro de que debe acordarse.

—Me suena... ¿ _Spain_ es un perfume?

— _Non_ , es una marca de ropa —responde entre risas —, deja de hacerte el tonto.

Escocia se ríe también y los otros dos deben hacer los ojos en blanco... si no me extraña…

—Ehm... bueno, eso... irrelevante. La cosa es que estamos preguntando a todo el mundo una cuestión que a ti te tiene por completo sin cuidado...

—¿Ajá?

—Es... una encuesta de preferencias sobre los antiguos —suelta. Escocia frunce el ceño dejando de sonreír con eso —. ¿Con quién te gustaría que se quedara tu madre?

— _What?_

—Sólo es una encuesta.

—Pues... al final está con el imbécil ¿qué podría ser peor? —ojos en blanco. Francia suspira.

—No sé, algo que pudiera ser mejor... ¿con Germania, quizás?

—Si no fuera idiota...

Francia se ríe otra vez.

—¿Y con quien dejarías a mi padre?

—¿Se le puede cortar la verga y obligarle a casarse con ella? —suelta el fino. El galo suelta una risotada, apretando los ojos.

—¡Hombreee... que se los he dicho!

—Por lo menos sería feliz con eso.

—Sí serás cruel.

—No es cruel, es la verdad, sería feliz.

—No si le cortas la verga.

—Minucias.

Más risas francesas. Escocia sonríe un poco otra vez en realidad… ¿Alguien puede darle un golpe?

—Bien... anotaré aquí... —sonríe, y ya bastante raro podría parecerles a los demás que no ha insinuado siquiera la opción de que sea él con Roma.

España es que considera que es por otra cosa como con Inglaterra y Prusia cree que hay demasiadas otras cosas mucho más WTF que esta.

—Oh, anotando y todo, qué prolijo.

—¿Ves como trabajo? El fin del mundo se acercaaa —asegura

—Bien. Entonces tengo que colgar, necesito más cerveza.

—¿Eso es lo que haces en el fin del mundo? Pensar en cerveza... qué desperdicio —Francia encaminándose al sexo telefónico. ¿Alguien le detiene? Gracias.

—Cierto, cierto. Necesito también chocolate —eso le sale sin pensar, de verdad. Francia levanta las cejas y deja de sonreír tan idiotamente.

—Oh... vaya... chocolate... —ESE tono acusador, no del todo cómodo.

—¿Eh? —es que no lo ha dicho expresamente, ni siquiera estaba pensando realmente en ella—. ¿No te hace? Quizás más tabaco también.

—No no... Chocolate está bien —refunfuña, un poco medio cortado.

—Franciaaaa —le recuerda España.

El francés hace los ojitos en blanco, a lo que España le guiña un ojo.

—De verdad que eres molesto —protesta en un susurro hacia España, arrugando la nariz —. ¿Y si tuvieras que emparejarle con alguien que no fuera su verga?

—Nadie merece tanto calvario —el drama. Francia sonríe de lado.

—Bien... en realidad esas eran todas las preguntas que quería hacerte.

—Y nada sobre lo que llevo puesto, desde luego, lo de _my brother_ te afecta —sonrisita de lado. El latino se sonroja un poquiiiiiiiito otra vez y se ríe.

—Eso es porque ya te imaginé desnudo tocando la flauta.

—¿Cuál flauta, señor diablo?

—La mía, claro está.

Sí, Prusia... esto ya está en esos niveles en los que hasta tú lo entenderás.

—¿Tan poquito te la tocan que tienes que andar imaginándolo? Alguien pensaría que te lo montarías mejor.

Prusia mira a España con cara de circunstancias y el español asiente.

—Tsk... Sólo es indulgencia con las fantasías —hace un gesto con la mano para quitarle importancia —, nunca te lo pueden tocar mucho. Ehm... —nota el juego de miraditas de España y Prusia y decide que basta de dar espectáculos públicos —. Bueno, me voy que me quitas el tiempo.

—Pobre alma desgraciada. Anda, que te den.

—Agradezco los deseos... salúdame a la chica del chocolate.

—¿Eh? —vacila, ahora saliendo él de la nube.

Francia sonríe GENUINAMENTE con esta vacilación y se ríe un poco, otra vez satisfecho consigo mismo. Escocia chasquea la lengua, pensando que se burla de él con la risa, sonrojándose un poco y le cuelga. El galo suspira y hay que bajarle de la nube a pedradas, al muy idiota.

—¿Qué ha sido eso? —pregunta Prusia.

—Que va a ser, el OTRO novio británico de Francia.

—¡Eh! —protesta un poco Francia aun con ESA sonrisa idiota que sólo le saca Escocia, que es otra sonrisa idiota distinta a la de Inglaterra... pero sonrisa idiota al fin.

—¿En serio? ¿Estás con este también?

— _Nooon! Non_ , ¡no estoy con él! —protesta tocándose el anillo y, para acabarla de joder, sonrojándose.

—Ajá, claro, claro.

—¡Hablo en serio! Sólo es mi amigo _Écosse_.

—No, tío. Prusia es tu amigo Prusia. Yo soy tu amigo España. Ese tío está tan cerca de ser tu amigo... como Inglaterra.

—Por supuesto que... ni siquiera digas en voz alta esa comparación.

España inclina la cabeza para mirarle con cara de circunstancias.

—¡Hablo en serio! _Écosse_ es... _Écosse_ —tono más desinteresado posible.

—¿Tú qué dices Prusia?

—Es... te pones raro, tío, te sonrojas —asegura con su mente analítica.

—¡No me sonrojo! —abre los ojos y le mira como si le hubiera dicho "te comes huevos de araña crudos con sal".

—Ehm... _ja_ , lo he visto. Y tampoco le has dicho que si quería a _Rom_ para sí.

—Eso es otro asunto —asegura sinceramente y con un tono considerablemente distinto.

—Claro, claro, Francia...

—No, de verdad es otro asunto que no tiene nada que ver conmigo —insiste —. Puede que de lo otro tengan un pooooco de razón, _Écosse_... es _Écosse_.

—En fin... volvamos al tema. Marca a Irlanda.

— _Mais oui... Eire_ —se acaricia el dedo del anillo otra vez —. ¿Te doy el teléfono?

—Nah, marca tú y me lo pasas ya con el número puesto —el vago.

El rubio arruga la nariz, que lo que quería era mandarle un mensaje a Inglaterra... y uno a Escocia. Franciaaaaaa.

— _H'llo_ —saluda Irlanda con su acento suuuuuuuuuper cerrado.

— _Bon soir_ —suelta España nada más porque... quién sabe.

Irlanda levanta las cejas y, como tiene la boca llena porque estaba comiendo, se apresura a tomar su cerveza y darle un trago.

—' _uck..._ —susurra.

—¿Irlanda? ¡Soy España!

—Mpfh! —protesta terminando de tragar —. _Bloody... fucker! What the hell do you want?_

—Estoy aquí con Francia y Prusia haciendo una encuesta

Irlanda se queda callado unos segundos al ver que Francia sí que está ahí. Se ríe un poquito nervioso.

—¡Y a mí qué me importa!

—Bueh, luego no digáis los británicos que nadie os tiene en cuenta para participar en nada,

—Deja de lloriquear como nena y dime, de qué es su estúpida encuesta.

—Es sobre porno.

—Oh... al menos es un tema interesante.

—Sobre mi padre, sabes... si pudieras elegir un video porno con él y cualquier otro... ¿con quién querrías verlo? —no es que España no conozca a los brits.

— _With your..._ pfff! Qué absoluta y completa imbecilidad es esta —risas... nerviositas.

—¿Conmigo? ¿En serio? Qué fetiches, pero vale... podías decir contigo.

— _No, bloody hell_ , ¡no he dicho contigo! Y menos conmigo, me importa una mierda ese cabrón asesino —medio protesta. España frunce el ceño porque igual no le gusta que hablen así de su padre.

—Di lo que quieras pero ese cabrón asesino hace gritar a tu madre como una perra en celo.

—Eeeh... cuida esa bo... —riñe un poco Francia y levanta una ceja con el comentario de España. No le toques los cojones al orgullo español.

— _Go fuck yourself you bloody cunt!_ Di una cosa más de mi madre e iré yo mismo a hacer que tú chilles y no precisamente como perra en celo.

—¡La pura verdad es lo que te digo, yo mismo lo he oído!

— _Espagneee_... —protesta ahora Francia.

—Pronto dejarás de oír, mariquete de mierda.

—¡Ha! ¿Gracias a ti y a cuantos más? ¡Gilipollas!

—¡Pareeen! ¡Los dos! —protesta Francia.

—Ese hijo de puta que tienes como amigo, defendiendo al cabrón de mierda que tienes como padre.

—Pues anda que tú, que se te nota a leguas que no te meten un buen polvo desde hace siglos...

—Seguro fue la última vez, cuando le di por culo a tu chico.

—Más bien uno de mis chicos tuvo que enseñarte cómo levantarte a una chica para que no te fueras solo y de eso hace ya cinco meses —toooodos los latinos hablan.

Irlanda frunce el ceño con eso y se sonroja un poco, agradeciendo que no le vean.

—¿Van a seguir con esto eternamente? Porque empiezan a aburrir... y luego me acusa a mí —se ríe Francia entre dientes.

—¡Pues si sigue insultando a papá!

—¿Tan jodidamente aburrido estás que te sobra tiempo para contarme a mí a las zorras? Huy sí... papi, papi... no quiero que lo insulten —le imita un poco en falsete.

—No va a dejar de insultar a _papa_... puede que antes se congele el infierno.

—Con las pocas que hay no entretiene a nadie, cero es una cuenta muy corta.

—A diferencia de los cuernos que tienes bien grandes —Romano bailando con alguien no es nada novedoso.

—Más bien la envida que me tienes, capullo —España sonríe porque de hecho piensa que Irlanda se lo está inventando, como si no hubiera oído esa respuesta de Inglaterra un millón de veces.

—Uff... sí, de tener un imbécil hijo de puta de padre como tú, una envidia enorme.

—Mejor que tener una madre estrecha, cabrona y quejica que ni siquiera sabe como abrazar a sus hijos... y que sinceramente, no me la tiro porque me da pena.

— _You bloody fucking cunt!_ —grita Irlanda al otro lado del teléfono, indignadísimo.

España pone los ojos en blanco y le pasa el teléfono a Francia considerando que ya hay bastante.

—Insisto... y me critica a mí por picarme eternamente —insiste Francia hacia Prusia —, de hecho me pregunto por qué no se los ha tirado a to... dos. ¿Qué quieres que haga con él? —pregunta a España con el teléfono en la mano escuchando aún algunos gritos británicos.

—Yo qué sé, métele fuego, creo que eso les gusta —se encoge de hombros España mientras Prusia les mira pensando que a veces los latinos están como cencerros.

—No sé si decir que no sabes cómo tratarlos o que sabes demasiado bien cómo tratarlos... —se ríe pasándole el teléfono a Prusia aun mirando a España —. Me encanta cuando te pones de gallo de pelea.

España se ríe, cambiando completamente el semblante.

— _Hallo?_ —pregunta Prusia al teléfono.

— _Where is that bloody arsehole?!_

—Está... aquí a mi lado, pero no voy a hacer de correveydile, tío. ¿Vas a contestar la pregunta o no?

—¿Cual pregunta? ¿LA del porno? Yo que sé... con la tía esa de... ¡es que no sé! Con una tía.

—¿Cuál?

—Pues yo que sé... con alguna que tenga por ahí.

—¿Cualquiera? Vale _Egypt_.

—¿Esa no es la idiota a la que _mother_ odia?

—Yo qué sé a quién odia tu _mutter_. Es la que he dicho yo.

—Si vas a poner lo que quieras entonces deja de molestarme. Y dile a _France_ que es otro cobarde por poner a sus amigotes a hablar conmigo.

—Pues tú dices cualquiera, tío, cálmate... además, era uno con cada uno, _Frankreich_ ha hablado con _Schottland_.

—Oh... —cáele bien —, y a mí qué me... ¡oh! ¡No! ¡Ya sé con quién! —cae en la cuenta.

— _Ja?_

—La novia del estirado idiota de _Cymru_ —se ríe malignamente.

—Ehm... ¿quién?

—¿Cómo que quien? ¡GALIA! ¿No sabes eso?

—¡Ah! Galia... ¡AAAH! Ya, sí, _Wales_... ¿cómo le has llamado?

— _Cymru_... se llama _Cymru_ aunque _England_ le llame _Wales_ porque no sabe hablar. ¿Vas a pasarme un video porno con ella y _Rome_? Quiero ver cómo al estirado se le remueve el palo que tiene en el culo nada más de verlo.

—Pues... sí que tengo uno, sí, espera lo busco. Ahora te lo digo, el primero es gratis, los próximos dos euros el minuto.

— _Wait... what?_ ¿Tienes de verdad videos de... _what?_

—¿Dudas? ¡Soy el _awesome Preussen!_

—Pero... naaah, a ver primero qué es lo que tienes —como si sus hermanos no fueran lo bastante bromistas —. Que conste que has dicho gratis, eh.

—Nada más el primero —se lo manda.

—Vamos a ver qué guarrada me mandas... —pone el altavoz, y espera un poco a que se descargue... levanta las cejas al ver demasiado claramente a ROMA. Le sale una pequeña hemorragia nasal... con la que podría llenar una alberca en unos minutos si tuviera bastante sangre. Prusia se espera un poco a ver si hay supervivientes y comentarios —. _BMllody mbhell_ —hasta se escucha medio mormado.

—Es bueno, ¿eeeeeh? —ese tonillo de Prusia que se mete en la cabeza de la gente "sé con qué te vas a tocar esta nocheee". El irlandés se ríe idiotamente.

—Espera... espera, espera... —lo adelanta un poco, notando que el nivel de porno aumenta.

—Jejeje... voy a mandárselo a _Cymru_... va a morirse.

—¡Ah! _Nein!_ ¡Si vas a distribuirlos te subo el precio!

—No voy a distribuir nada, sólo voy a mandárselo a _Cymru_... yo para qué lo quiero —agrega un poco demasiado tarde.

—Pues si no sabes para qué sirve el porno... igual ahora son tres euros.

—Ah, _bloody hell_... ¡yo que iba a preguntarte de qué más tenías!

—De todos, con casi todos, esa casa es terrible. De _Rom_ hay un montón. Y de _Egypt_ con Helena. De tu madre y también de orgias.

—No quiero porno de _my mother_ , idiota. ¿Qué es lo que dices de dos chicas? ¿Cuales chicas? —sí, puede que Irlanda quiebre próximamente —. _Egypt_ y Helena... ¿cuáles son?

— _Egypt_ es así de pelo negro corto y Helena es la morena de los melones grandes.

—A ver... mándame un trozo...

—Paga.

—Tienes que darme un _preview_. No voy a comprarte por algo que uno no tiene idea de qué es... eso pasa en cualquier página de porno, son veinte segundos, y luego ya decides si pagas o no.

—Tío, esto no es una página porno cualquiera, esto videos no se pueden distribuir así. Te he mandado uno para que veas que es buen material, si quiere más, paga y punto.

—¡Hombre, sólo mándame una imagen de ellas dos!

— _Verdamnt_... —pone los ojos en blanco y no va a ser muy en materia, igual hasta aun tienen ropa. Pero lo hace.

—Mmmm... —no muy convencido... pero es porno de chicas y creo que el _forever_ _alone_ ya se echó todos los pornos de _red tube_ y _porno tube..._ —. Vale, te compraré uno, pero espero que el que siga sea más barato...

—Si compras varios te hago un precio especial —sonríe.

—Veremos si lo que tienes realmente vale la pena... dijiste dos euros, ¿verdad?

—Tres.

—¡Habías dicho dos, y no se lo he mandado a nadie!

—He dicho tres. Dos... pero tienes que comprar más de un cuarto de hora.

—¿Vas a mandarme un buen cuarto de hora de porno decente? Porque ya conozco luego cómo funciona eso que luego me dejan a la mitad...

—Pues claro, sin preliminares.

—Vale... a dos euros.

Prusia pone los ojos con el símbolo del euro y le da su cuenta de .

—Alguien acaba de descubrir una forma tremendamente buena de hacer dinero... puede que luego _Allemagne_ tenga que ir a rescatarle en n par de meses —el francés le sonríe un poco mientras Irlanda hace la transferencia.

— _Awesome!_ —y elige cual video es el que le va a pasar... el mismo que a Gales.

Un min… El mismo que a Gales, míralo que mono, ni siquiera podrán intercambiarlo. Malditooo. Que paguen si quieren más.

—Vale, ¿y ahora quien? —pregunta España.

—Falta _Liechtenstein_...

—Pues venga, ¿ya es la última?

—De los que creo que puede interesarnos la respuesta, sí. Aunque creo que como siempre esto es delicado con ella. A mí no me vean para que le hable —levanta las manos.

—Que hable Prusia.

—Bien —asiente Francia, levantándose a servirse otra copa de vino.

— _Was?_ No, tío, ¡ _Schweiz_ me cruje!

—No te cruje... o sí te cruje pero... No sé, ¿será mejor que hable _Espagne_? —pregunta desde la cocina, tomando la botella ya mejor y sacando una lata nueva de cerveza del refrigerador.

— _Ja_ , que hable _Spanien_ —Prusia le pasa el teléfono. España suspira, encogiéndose de hombros y marca.

— _Hallo_.

—¡Ah! ¡Hola!

—¿Quien habla?

—Soy España, estoy aquí con Prusia, que no ha querido hablar contigo porque le pones nervioso y con Francia que más o menos lo mismo.

Francia sonríe haciendo los ojos en blanco.

—¡Eeeh! ¡No es verdad! —protesta Prusia.

—El caso es que son unos caguetas, pero estamos haciendo una encuesta genial a todos y queríamos saber tu opinión también.

Liechtenstein frunce el ceño con los presentes, tensándose un poquito.

—¿Una encuesta de qué tema?

—¡No te lo creas, Lili! ¡No es verdad! —grita Prusia tirándose un poco sobre España para hablar por el teléfono, el moreno se muere de la risa sin poder defenderse.

—Ah. _Preussen_ —vacila un poco porque tiene problemas severos con Prusia que, por un lado no le cae del todo mal y es el chico de su mejor amiga, pero por otro es el enemigo de Austria... Y un competidor de su hermano. Frunce el ceño —. Ehm... ¿Y cuál es la encuesta?

Francia se ríe un poquito más, mirando a España y Prusia pelear por el teléfono. Al final Prusia lo consigue y España se queda tirado nada más, muerto de risa.

— _Liechtenstein_ , soy el _awesome_ yo, no me das miedo ni nada de eso, no le hagas caso a este.

—Mmm... Está bien. Tú a mí tampoco me lo das.

—Es una encuesta _awesome_ sobre _Rom_ , ¿vale? —sonríe Prusia y España trata de hacerle cosquillas para que suelte el teléfono... pero no sirve.

—E-Entiendo —no se crean que no ha visto los vídeos porno.

—Si tuviera que quedarse sólo con un amante, ¿con quién crees que debería?

— _W-Was?_ —susurrito.

—¿Sabes? Sólo un amante... ¡Ah! He vendido uno de los videos, tenemos que repartirnos los beneficios entre los tres —suelta.

—Guarro, no pienses en videos porno mientras estás tirado sobre mí —protesta España y le mete mano. Prusia mete un salto y se sonroja un poco, separándose.

—¡No seas capullo! —protesta y vuelve a sentarse en su butaca, mientras España se ríe.

Liechtenstein se ríe suavecito sin poder evitarlo porque a pesar de todo, es que le hacen gracia.

—¿Vendiste uno? ¿A quién?

—A _Irland_ , uno de _Egypt_ y Helena.

—Oh... Eso es extraño.

—¿Por? Son buenos y no le voy a mandar de los nuestros.

—Lo digo por... Bueno, quizás no sea grave, sólo me pareció un poco extraño, en principio, por lo de Helena...

—¿Qué de Helena?

—Quizás no tengo razón... Ni nada, sólo me pareció extraño... Como si vendiéramos algo de _mein bruder_.

—Nah, de él no voy a vender nada porque nos asesina... y creo que el señorito también, pero ellas no se enfadan.

—Bueno —asiente sin estar convencida de qué vaya a decir Hungría, pero... Quizás no diga nada en realidad —. Me gustaría que _Rom_ se quedara con Egipto.

—¡HA! ¡Una chica lista! ¡Yo pienso lo mismo!

—Y _grossvater_ con Helena —cada quien shippea lo quiere.

—¿Eh? ¿En serio? ¿Por?

—Ehm... No sé, me parece que se ven bien juntos.

—Nah, no tanto.

—A mí me gustan.

—Bueh... qué se le va a hacer. ¿Has apuntado, _Frankreich_?

— _Oui_. Germania dijo, _Non_? —bromea.

— _Nein!_ ¡Dijo _Egypt!_ _Danke Liechtenstein_ —se despide.

—He puesto Egiptooo... _Adieu Liechtenstein!_ —sube un poco la voz, sonriendo.

—Adiooooos —medio grita España.

—Hasta luego —se despide ella con formalidad, colgando.

—Bien, ¿es momento entonces del recuento final?

—Seeeh —España se asoma a ver.

—Veamos...

España: Iberia o Germania.

Francia: Germania.

Prusia: Egipto.

Romano: Helena.

UK: Britania.

Austria: Germania.

Veneciano: Austria o Galia.

Alemania: Él/Galia.

Gales: NZ/Helena.

Suiza: Helena.

Escocia: Su verga.

Canadá: ehm... él/Britania (o Galia.)

America: Él.

Liechtenstein: Egipto.

Hungría: Germania.

Seychelles: con Britania o Germania.

Irlanda: Galia.

—Esto es un fiasco —suelta Francia al leer la cuenta final —, mira... son tres votos para cada quien a excepción de Egipto.

—Pero mi voto vale triple, así que ella gana —suelta Prusia.

—Pff... Para eso el mío vale cuatro veces y Germania se lo lleva de calle.

—No, tú no puedes, yo lo he dicho primero.

—Detecto ciertos niveles de obsesión entre _papa_ y Egipto —como tú no tienes niveles de obsesión entre tu padre y Germania.

No, lo que quiere Prusia es ganar, de nuevo considera esto una competición.

—Bueno, aun faltan los Antiguos, hay que preguntarles —interviene España.

—Hmm... ¿No crees que cada uno se dirá a sí mismo? —pregunta Francia, pensándoselo un poco. España se encoge de hombros porque no se imagina del todo a Britania y a Germania haciéndolo.

—Sea como sea suena divertido. ¿Con quién empezamos?

—Pues llama a ver quién sale, aunque no sé si estará aun hablando con América —ahí llama entonces el francés, poniendo el altavoz.

— _Allô?_ —contesta la voz suave de Galia.

—Ah, _maman_... _allô!_ Soy yo, tu hijo —la saluda el francés, contento.

— _France!_ —sonríe.

—¿Cómo estás, _maman?_

—Bien, estamos viendo una película.

—¡Oh! ¿Podemos interrumpirlas un poco? Nosotros estamos haciendo una encuesta.

—¿Una encuesta de qué?

—De _papa_.

—¿Ah? ¿De qué?

—De sus parejas. En realidad queremos saber... con quién crees que _papa_ se lleva mejor.

—Mmm... Se lleva muy bien con todos, es muy dulce.

— _Oui_ , yo lo sé... nadie hace eso mejor que _papa_. Pero... con alguien debe llevarse más, si tuvieras que pensar solo en él y dejarle en una relación solo con esa persona...

—Mmmm... ¿Una sola persona?

— _Oui_.

—Es que él se moriría con una sola persona.

— _Oui_... ya lo sé que se moriría, y no es que sólo se vaya a quedar con uno, en realidad, sólo es por la curiosidad de saber a ti con quien te gustaría que lo hiciera.

—No lo sé... Es que... por ejemplo si se quedara con Germania, Britania se quedaría muy triste muy triste y él se quedaría triste también y la echaría de menos, pero si se quedara con Helena le pasaría eso a Germania y... así con todos.

—Pero pensando sólo en _papa_ con esa persona... no va a pasar, no tienes que preocuparte por los demás.

—Es que él se quedaría muy triste pensando en los que no están.

Francia mira a España y Prusia.

—Pero...

Prusia se encoge de hombros y España esta distraído poniéndose vino, no se está enterando.

—... ¿no hay nadie con quien a ti te gustaría ver a papa? ¿Tú?

—¿Yo?

— _Oui_ , _papa_ contigo.

—Sí, pero necesita a todos, los demás me odiarían además.

—Pero es que no pienses en los demás, _maman_... sólo es... —empieza a entender que es que no va a sacarle una respuesta real —. ¿Pero es que entonces tú no lo prefieres con nadie?

—Es que no existe.

—Pero _mamaaan_... debe gustarte más con alguno de todos. No sé, así que desearas, aunque no se pueda, que se quedara solo contigo o solo con Britania o solo con Germania...

—Es que no se puede, no sería como tú con _Angleterre_.

—Pero imagina que pudiera ser.

—Si se pudiera entonces podría ser con cualquiera.

—Pero con quien te gustaríaaaa... —sonríe un poquito sintiéndose en un loop.

—Pues... no lo sé, me gusta con todos, si estuviera conmigo yo echaría de menos a Germania.

—Mmm... Entiendo —Francia asiente —. Y... Sólo por curiosidad, si ÉL tuviera que elegir... ¿a quién crees que elegiría?

—Creo que él... a Germania.

Francia sonríe un poquito y niega con la cabeza.

—Lo bueno es que sólo es una encuesta. Voy a preguntarles a los demás... Y te contaré qué dicen.

—Vale —sonríe.

—¿Estás con Britania? Me la puedes pasar, _maman?_

—Ah, _oui_... —ella se gira—. Brit, _France_ quiere hablarte —le pasa el teléfono.

— _Nooo!_ No, no... Dile que... ¿Por qué no le dijiste que no estaba? —protesta en un susurro, sonrojándose.

—¿Por? Sólo quiere preguntarte una cosa de _Rome_ , me parece.

Britania se sonroja un poco más, aprieta los ojos y extiende la mano.

— _Hello?_

—¡Oh! ¡Britania! _Allô_ —salida Francia sonriendo —. Voy a ponerte en altavoz.

—¿En altavoz? _Wait_... ¿Con quién estás?

—Holaaaaa/Heiiiiiiil —grito. Britania parpadea.

—¿Quien habla?

—Somos el _awesome Kaiser_ y el genial jefe —suelta Prusia y España se ríe.

—El... _Awesome Who?_

— _Kaiser! KAISER!_

—Es Prusia y yo España —aclara el moreno—. ¿Te acuerdas de nosotros?

—Ehhh... Hijos de… _Rome_ y Germania...—imposible olvidar a Francia y España de pequeños.

—¡Eso es! —exclama España.

—Ehm... ¿Y qué es lo que quieren?

—Una pregunta muy fácil. Si papá dijera que quiere casarse contigo y olvidarse de todos los demás, ¿aceptarías?

— _WHAT?!_

—Ehm... eso. Si papá dijera que te quiere sólo a ti... ¿qué harías?

—Que me... _What?!_ _Why? When... What the hell?!_

—No es que vaya a hacerlo...

—Calma, ni siquiera lo ha pensado —ayuda Francia.

—¿Entonces por qué me están preguntando algo así de idiota?

—Claro, porque seguro ni siquiera te elegiría a ti de ser él quien eligiera —se ríe Prusia.

—Nada más es una encuesta —medio regaña el ibérico. Britania frunce el ceño con lo que ha dicho Prusia.

—Claro que sí... P-Pues... Me da lo mismo si me elige a mí o no, a mí él me da igual.

—¿A quién quisieras que eligiera?

—A nadie. ¡Ojalá se quedara solo! ¡Me reiría de él todo el tiempo por tonto!

—¡HA! ¿Cómo que se iba a quedar solo? —se ríe Prusia.

—Eso es un poco cruel —suelta España.

—Nah, no es cruel... Él hace cosas peores.

—Claro que si se quedara solo... —piensa Francia. Prusia le mira —. Britania podría ir a seducirle a él... —Francia se ríe.

—Ah, eso sí —asiente España, sonriendo también y Prusia suelta un "pfffffff".

—¡Noooo! ¡Eso no es cierto! ¡Yo no iría a seducirle!

—¿Ves? Claro que no —suelta Prusia.

—Claro que sí, no le creas a lo que dice, es como lo dice —explica Francia.

—¿Cómo lo dice?

—¡Él es un idiota y yo no quiero seducirle nada YA quisiera ÉL que YO lo hiciera! —chillando histérica.

—¿Entonces con quién quisieras que se quedara? —pregunta España.

—Con... Nadie. Solo. Me da igual. Con... Galia.

— _Maman_... Claro —asiente Francia.

—¡Bien! ¡Gracias! ¿Está por ahí... Germania o alguien? —pregunta España.

— _Bloody hell_... Son una lata ustedes —le medio lanza el teléfono a Germania sin decir nada más.

Ehm... Prusia y España esperan a ver que hace Germania.

— _Hallo?_

— _Heil!_

—¡Ah! _Preussen_ —sonríe.

—¿Cómo estás _awesome vati?_

* * *

Agradece, por favor, a Josita


End file.
